To Jump Off The Edge
by Mizcherri88
Summary: It's been a couple months of quick looks that seem to linger like time just stops. Soft touches that seem too pleasantly hot. Words unsaid that linger in the air between us like a foggy mist, almost thick enough to cloud my mind completely. It's a One Shot of Morgan/Greg.


**Disclaimer: Of coure I own nothing.**

It's been a couple months of quick looks that seem to linger like time just stops. Soft touches that seem too pleasantly hot. Words unsaid that linger in the air between us like a foggy mist, almost thick enough to cloud my mind completely. This is not my first crush, by far but since I work with him the anticipation is strangling me. Not only is it killing me but It reminds me that I'm alone out here in Vegas. I have no friends outside of work and no time to meet anyone.

I was changing my boots after shift in the locker room when he walked in. I instantly became conscious of everything. My windblown hair and sweaty, disheveled appearance from a long day. I should've opted for the shower but I was too tired.

"Hey. Sarah told me your car's in the shop today and you scored a ride from her. But she can't give you a ride home today. Russel's asked her to stay over for a couple. I can give you a ride."

_OMG! I don't think I'd be able to last a car ride with him... by ourselves. But, I could just grow a pair and see if he's feeling this thing too... Let's roll with it._

"Sure." I grabbed my purse and closed my locker. _No more scaredy-cat_.

I started fastening my seat belt as he turned on the Truck and turned the music on. It was a quiet hum in the background. _Maybe to set the mood._

"Long hours at work, huh?" He asked. _Hmmm, wonder where this is going. Maybe I'll steer it where I want._

"Yeah. Not much time for a social life. You've been doing this longer than me. Do _you_ still have one?"

"A social life? Well, no. Not outside of work... Do you?"

"Of course not. I work too much to have any semblance of a social life." I answered staring out the window.

After a second of deep thought I added "I've actually been really lonely lately... I could stand in a crowded room and feel completely alone." I whispered the last part, quite shy about my admission.

He must've heard me cuz he reached over and grabbed my hand softly which startled me, making me turn to face him. He had such soft puppy dog brown eyes... and that sandy hair.

"You're not alone Morgan. I'm here if you need me." He added with such a soft smile. My heart was skipping a beat and the butterflies in my stomach floated up into my throat and threatened to choke me. I've never been this messed up and nervous over a boy before. Instead of a grown woman I felt like a love sick teenager.

The rest of the ride was in silence. I felt that if I opened my mouth I wouldn't be able to stop myself from admitting my feelings for him, whatever they were. All I knew was they were strong enough to make me act on instinct instead of with logic, which unnerved me. His hand still held mine though. I didn't... I couldn't let it go. It's cheezy as all-hell to say that it seemed to fit his perfectly, but it did seem that way.

I was staring at our joined hands when I finally realized we had stopped and it was in the driveway of my house. I looked up into his eyes. He had the most carnal look on his face. I had to swallow hard to try and choke back the butterflies rising in my stomach.

"Thanks... for the ride" I stuttered.

"Your welcome. It was my pleasure." He smirked.

_I wonder what the smirk was for? What are you thinking... I should just do something and get these feelings off my chest before they crush me!_

"This looks like a sketchy neighborhood, maybe I should walk you to the door." He stated, letting go of my hand and getting out to the Truck. He was quickly at my door helping my door open. I couldn't help but smile. I live in the burbs, they are far from sketchy. Nice line Greg Sanders. I'll have to remember that one for later.

He followed me to my door and waited as I rifled thorough my purse for my house key. I finally found it and slipped it into the lock. "Morgan.." He said getting my attention so I turned slightly to look up at him, butterflies again choking me.

"Yes..." I answered staring hard into those brown eyes. _Oh God, I'm going to die if you don't get the jist and kiss me!_

He leaned down quickly grabbing my face and bringing my lips up to meet his. They were soft and gentle at first but I needed to get these feelings out of me before I burst. So I deepened the kiss. He matched me, kiss for kiss, probing his tongue in and lightly caressing mine or skimming across my teeth sending shivers down my body to fall in the bottom of my belly.

"We... should go inside..." I said between kisses. The kisses slowed til they were just slow pecks. He had his arms around my waist and mine were around his neck, so close and warm. "Before we do something outside we'll regret" I laughed.

"I'd never regret anything with you." He said in a sudden serious tone.

He was full of such cheezy cliché lines but when he said them, they seemed the right thing to say. I never thought I'd be the girl to fall for such crap but it's such sweet crap. _I could never get tired of those lines._

I led him into the house, unloaded my shoes and purse in the entry way and we ended in the kitchen.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked as I opened the fridge, very aware that he was mere inches behind me.

"No... But there is something I've been in need of..." He answered as he laid a hand on my hip and twirled me around to face him. He snaked his hands around my waist to pull me close to him slightly brushing my ass with his hands. Suddenly, I realized something. _I work with Greg. I can't date my co-__worker. What if things don't work out and I still have to work with him? How many women has a had at the station? Sarah did say he crushes on all the girls. What if I'm just a pretty lay?_

"Where's this going Greg?" I asked with a sudden surge of confidence. He was confused.

"What do you mean? I thought this was mutual?"

"I mean, what's between us. We work together. It's not very professional to date co-workers. There's always a problem later. And if this is just a quick lay... Well, I don't know what to say about that." I answered, a little sad if it was the latter.

He grabbed my shoulders and kept me at arms length, commanding my attention.

"You'd never be a quick fuck and it pisses me off that you'd see yourself that way and that you'd think I'd do that to you. I don't know what this is between us but all I know is it's killing me seeing you everyday at work and not being able to touch you. I hate that I pine over you all day, watch your every move. I want you so badly that I want to show you every time we're alone... "

His revelation lifted some of the pressure from my chest and I could finally breathe. I'm at the edge of the cliff. Do I leap off to my death and wait for my afterlife or do I step back and live my life not knowing what there is after.

I leapt at him wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him hard and fierce. He wrapped one arm around my waist and one grabbed my ass. I moaned into his mouth. The squeeze adding fuel to the slow burning in my panties. Somehow I maneuvered us to my bedroom losing pieces of clothing on the way.

Finally we ended up in my bedroom and I lay on my bed naked, staring up at a naked Greg. He's the tall slenderness I find so sexy. The curve of his just right muscles. The wideness of his shoulders. His slight six pack with just enough meat to keep him healthy and lovable. I wanted him near so I could run my hands down them. I wanted to feel his soft skin.

He finally climbed on top of me, staring so intensely. Like he was trying to remember everything. I cupped his cheek and ran a thumb over his cheek bone. "If this is going to happen, we have to stay professional at work... Cuz I want this to work too and that's the only way this can work...is if we stay professional." I rambled. His look softened and he closed his eyes pressing his face into my hand.

I leaned up and started kissing the corners of his mouth, trailing kisses across his mouth. He finally caught my mouth and claimed it with such a slow deep kiss. It lingered and left a different kind of pressure in my chest. One I've never felt before. It was like the more he kissed me like this the more he filled this hole I didn't know I had. _What'll happen if he's gone? Will he have left a permanent hole?_

I was becoming impatient with the slow love making... I needed him now. I ran my hands down his chest, over his sides and one hand grabbed his ass while the other grabbed him right at the base. He moaned in my mouth which in turn made me moan from the excitement the burn in my belly was causing. He picked up his speed and kissed me hard while I slowly stroked up and down his length.

"I... need... you... now." I breathed out in between kisses.

He started laying kisses down my neck, across my collar bone to my left breast licking and teasing my nipple. Finally I had enough. I squeezed his dick hard "I need you to fuck me now!"

He hissed through his teeth at my squeeze and quick words. He grabbed my hands and held them above my head. Then he positioned himself right at my entrance. I bet my burning center would set him on fire. I moaned. He was teasing me again so I moved against him. That's all he needed to plunge himself deep inside me.

"Oh God!" I grunted as he filled me. I felt so full. Then he started a slow strong rhythm. I needed him deeper. I needed him so bad. I ground myself against him and matched him thrust for thrust. One hand was tangled in his sandy hair and the other clutching to his shoulder for dear life pulling him close to me. We kissed quickly between every push and pull of our bodies.

Then I could feel it. That burning pressure surrounding deep inside started to pulse and I held him close knowing my release was right there.

"Oh God! Greg!" I moaned smothering my face in his shoulder as I rode my waves of pleasure.

Then he came quickly after grunting into the crook of my neck, the last quakes of my insides milking him of every drop.

We lay there like that for a while, the weight of him a pleasant pressure atop of me. Me, stroking his back and he, listening to my heart beat.

"Ya know... You're lucky I'm on the pill... Since you're so susceptible to the throws of passion." I smiled while running my fingers through his hair. He sat up and looked at me understanding.

"Sorry 'bout that. I'm normally a good boy but you... you just do things to my mind..."

"I know what you mean" I cut him off with a kiss. "Ya want to know the crazy thing... I'm not scared of it. I have this feeling you'd take care of me... no matter what."

This huge grin spread across his face. It's that boyish Greg grin I've come to love. _Wait, Love? Do I love things about him? Is that what this hole he filled was about? You never know love until you finally find it? _Well, whatever it is I don't think I can live without it now.

"Did you just admit that you'd have babies with me?" He laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Maybe... only if they're cute."

"Don't worry, our babies would be gorgeous.

And like every normal relationship in the world, from that day on our love grew stronger. We became inseparable. We kept it on the DL at work for at least 6months before Nick finally called us out in the break room with everybody around. How can you lie when you're put on the spot, sneaky bastard.

After a couple years I moved in with him cuz my neighborhood was too 'sketchy' as he put it so long ago. Of course, everything with Greg is old school cheeziness that feels so right, so the rest is a crazy fairytale ending. We got married, started a family with gorgeous babies, and lived happily ever after.

Oh, how old school cheeziness turned a crush into love.


End file.
